fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Vera Sanchez
Vera Sanchez was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part III. She was the second of the illustrious group the Wild Bunch to be killed by Jason Voorhees. Biography Vera Sanchez was invited by Andy to be his friend Shelly's blind date for a weekend stay at Higgins Haven. She was initially put off by Shelly's odd appearance and even odder behavior (such as using his special effects expertise to make himself appear dead). Vera went with Shelly to the local grocery store using Chris's boyfriend Rick's car. She was harassed there by Fox, the girlfriend of a local biker gang leader named Ali. Vera began to warm up to Shelly after he retaliates against the biker gang as they drive away from the grocery store. Later that on back at the camp site Vera had changed into an orange sweat shirt. She had sat down in front of the fire place.Shelly tries to talk to her but she says no. She says she wants to walk out side and they would talk later. Vera was sitting on the dock with her feet hanging off when someone grabs them. She kicks them free and stands up in a full panic. But it turns out to just be Shelly. Vera then began to try to convince Shelly that such tactics were precisely the reason why she was not interested in him romantically, and that he might have a better chance with her if he were to act more like himself. Sadly, no further progress would be made in their relationship. After Shelly went to the barn to look for Chuck and Chili, Vera took Shelley's wallet, which she still had when he gave it to her at the grocery store. She opened it and found a picture of Shelly and his mother. This flattered Vera and caused her to sympathize with him. Vera then heard a noise behind her. As she stood up to go check it out she dropped Shelly's wallet in the lake. She tried to grab it but could not reach. So she walked over to the sand and took off her shoes. Now in her bare feet, she stepped in the water to get the wallet. As she reached for the wallet, Vera looked and saw somebody wearing Shelly's hockey mask and carrying his spear gun. She believes that it was Shelly and said sorry for dropping his wallet.Vera picked up the wallet and say see has it. But she then noticed that the somebody was bald had different clothes, and was taller than Shelly. She then realized that it was not Shelly. She asked who the person was but they did not respond. The figure then held up the spear gun and begin to aim it right at her. She begins to ask what is doing with it. When he places it against the wooden pole on the dock she starts to freak out. She asked the person to stop it because it was not funny to her. But they shot the spear gun at Vera instead. The spear hit Vera right in the left eye. She then drops the wallet into the water. She tried to grab the spear but she could not. Her dead body then fell into the water lying motion less. Her and Rick's one-eyed corpses (and Rick's eye because Vera's eye was destroyed bt the harpoon) and the corpses of Shelly, Chuck, Chilli, Fox, Loco, and Debbie, the hand and one-handed corpse of Ali, and the upper and lower parts of Andy wre found and taken away to the Wessex County Morgue by police and paramedics. They took the harpoon out of her corpse and took it and the harpoon gun as evidence. Gallery Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (one eyed corpse) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Impaled Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Heros Category:Female victims